Just Because It Is Doesn't Mean It Should Be
by xx.Bel.xx
Summary: Looking up into his eyes she whispered desperately "Please promise me, that no matter what you'll never let go" A promise he knew that he couldn't keep but he forced a smile onto his lips and whispered back "I'll never let you go, you are my heart"
1. Chapter 1

Night had fallen upon the Kingdom of Meridian the darkness seeping in around them consuming them until daybreak. The villagers slept peacefully knowing their Queen now sat at her rightful place upon the thrown and her light would always protect them from the shadows that had once plagued their world. Sadly they were mistaken.

For within the castle walls everything was not yet at peace.

Glass shattered upon the thrown room marble floor as a young woman flung the first thing she could get her hands on to the ground trying to vent some of her frustration and anger.

"Cornelia you must calm down" Another girl spoke softly from where she sat upon the thrown.

Queen Elyon watched on as her closest friend broke down in front of her. The young Guardian no older than herself was troubled that much she could see but about what she was unsure.

Cornelia however ignored the Queen and continued to vent her rage by destroying anything and everything she could get her hands on.

"Why Elyon! WHY!" She finally screamed spinning to face her childhood friend her long blonde hair flying around her distorted face making Elyon almost cringe in disgust at the deranged look that had consumed Cornelia's features.

"Cornelia please talk to me" Elyon pleaded as she stood from her thrown descending the steps so she was now level with her friend "Explain to me what is troubling you"

"It is meant to be mine!" Cornelia snapped and even though Elyon knew her friend was not angry with her per say she almost sighed as she realized that said anger would no doubt be taken out on her anyway until her friend came to her senses.

"What is?" She asked calmly knowing that one of them needed to be the levelheaded person in the discussion.

But instead of answering her question Cornelia just continued on with what she had obviously wanted to say for quiet some time now.

"He told me at the beginning that I would have my chance to prove I was worthy. A chance to show them what I was capable of! But time and time again I have gone and presented myself in front of the council to only be turned away each and every time! It is meant to be mine Elyon! I can feel it calling to me… its power is like nothing I have ever felt before and to have it so close but yet so far away is torture!"

Elyon watched as her best friend collapse in front of her looking more defeated than she had ever seen the strong earth Guardian. Hurrying forwards she knelt in front of her and tilted her head slightly so she could see Cornelia's face.

The dreaded feeling in the pit of her stomach that had appeared when Cornelia first returned from Kandrakar and stormed into her thrown room in such a rage had started to grown with every word that left Cornelia's lips.

She could feel the darkness inside her friend growing but at first she had ignored it refused to believe that her oldest and closest friend was being influenced by power and greed but with these turn of events she was starting to see the cold glint in her friends eyes all to familiar to the one she had once seen in the eyes of her brother Phobos.

"Cornelia… I don't understand, what is meant to be yours?" Elyon was scared she already knew the answer to her question but she prayed to the gods that she was wrong.

Cornelia slowly raised her head to stare her friend straight in the eyes.

"The Heart of Kandrakar of cause"

"Cornelia" Elyon gasped standing up quickly and taking a step back to put some space between them "How could you say that!"

"You don't know what it's like Elyon to only have a limited amount of power coursing through you veins. You have all the power in the world! You control everything that is good in this world… you are the light in a world of darkness. Is it so wrong of me to not want that too? Is it wrong that I want to be able to feel such raw pure power at my fingertips? We are Guardians without a Keeper… So much power wasted because some silly little girl is yet to be born"

Elyon took several steps back as she watched her friend the cold sadistic look that again she had only ever seen on her brothers features take over Cornelia's once beautiful ones.

"You are not destined to be the Keeper of the Heart Cornelia, you know this! The Heart will only serve the chosen one and for that to happen this world must be cast into complete darkness. All hope and light must be taken from this world first… the Heart is not something that can be simply possessed it is born into the very child that is chosen… it is the beating heart of the Chosen one… The Oracle has told you this I know he has! When he told you that you would have your chance to prove yourself worthy he did not mean that you would be rewarded with the Heart, he meant that you would step into the role as the Guardians leader until the day comes that the chosen one is ready to take her rightful place as leader and protector of this world" Elyon prayed her words would reach beyond just the ears of her friend she prayed that they would reach Cornelia's very heart and soul because right now both needed saving.

"Are you telling me that he lied to me?" Cornelia snapped pure hatred dripping from her voice

"No! Of cause not!" Elyon rushed to explain, "You have simply misunderstood the Oracles words. There has not been a Keeper for over two million years Cornelia; this world has simply not been in enough despair that the Heart has deemed it fit for a Keeper to be born out of its essence. That is why the Oracle presented you along with Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee with the gifts of the four elements to protect this world and help keep the peace. The birth of a Keeper is not to be taken lightly it only happens when the Oracles chosen Guardians are unable to complete their jobs. You will never posses the Heart Cornelia… it just isn't possible"

Elyon's words did reach as deep as she had hoped but not in the way she had prayed for. Cornelia could feel the greed begin to build inside her once again, it was now a familiar feeling but this time hope had been mixed in with it. If the only way for the Heart to be born into a child was for this world to be plunged into darkness like never before then she knew exactly what she had to do.

Forcing her features to slip into a calm and happy mask she let her eyes shin bright as she smiled at her friend who instantly look relieved.

"Your right Elyon" She said as she began to move forward "I was being silly"

"I'm so glad you understand" Elyon sighed happily as she stepped forward to meet her as they embraced into a hug.

"I thought I had lost my best friend for a moment there" Elyon whispered

Cornelia however just held the girl tighter as let her earth Guardian powers spark in her right hand that was held slightly away from the Queen. A large thick dark purple vine appeared in her hand the tip as sharp as a blades edge. Deadly to anyone cut but its tip.

"You have" She whispered only just loud enough for Elyon to hear but it was to late as the Queen tried to remove herself from her arms the tip of the wood had already pierced into her back sinking deep within her flesh.

Dropping her blood covered hands to her sides Cornelia took a step back as she watched the light begin to fade from Elyon's eyes.

"Oh no that will not do" Cornelia smiled "Such power we mustn't waist it now should we"

Stepping forward she placed her hand on Elyon's cheek from where she now lye on the marble floor gasping for air.

"Why?" Elyon gasped out blood trickling from her lips to only join the blood that now stained the white marble floor seeping from the wound in her back.

"Power my dear… it was always about power" Cornelia whispered as her hands lit up with pure green energy feeling Elyon's light energy grab at it desperate for somewhere to go.

"You wont win" She croaked out as the warmth, colour and light began to drain from her skin as the girl she once saw as her sister stole the very powers that were keeping this world alive.

"Sadly my dear friend you wont be hear to see me prove you wrong" Cornelia whispered as the final bit of light faded from Elyon's eyes leaving her as cold as Cornelia's very heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H or any of its Characters <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Dark brown hair fell into the view of a pair of piercing emerald green eyes. Their stare unwavering as their owner crouched low to the ground one large hand placed firmly in the dirt.

The man looked no older than twenty at the most but his eyes said differently. Despite his appearance his eyes where what gave him away that he had lived a lot longer than the young age of twenty.

Some saw what lay beneath his eyes a gift. He however knew better for it was more a curse than it would ever be a gift.

Refusing to make a single sound he waited for a sign to what had cast the dark forest into complete and utter silence. This forest was known for the evil that resided within it the number of people having survived once caught in its grasp could be counted on one hand.

This forest was not known for its silence. It was know for its screams, for its monsters that did not sleep, it was known for its death promised to anyone who stepped inside.

Living within the dark forest most thought as suicidal. He on the other hand found it safer insides its darkness than to have to face the darkness that consumed the rest of the world. He could fight the monsters within these trees if they decided to come looking for him most however left him alone, but he couldn't fight what was out there… not anymore.

Not since the last of the rebellion fell. He was the only survivor and despite the unwavering desire to fight back he had known the battle had been lost before it had even begun. So he fled to this forest finding refuge within the darkness.

Almost all the creatures left him alone some more scared of him than the humans were. But the reason they left him alone was because he was like them, when they looked into his eyes they saw the monster inside… they did not attack their own regularly. There had only been a few occasions that a few creatures came looking for a fight. Not many came after that.

He looked every bit like any other citizen of Meridian but it was what was inside him that allowed him to blend so well into this forest. A type of darkness that was similar to the ones that lived here.

Half a decade had passed since he stepped foot into this forest seeking its sanctuary and not once since being here had he ever witnessed such a silence that now lurked within it.

_Snap_

Turning his gaze to his left he narrowed his eyes upon seeing more than ten sets of red eyes lurking in the shadows moving forward not even sparing him a second glance as they crept forward. Turning his gaze to his right he saw the same sets of eyes there as well.

"What are you up to?" He growled quietly as he stood up and looked around him noticing that almost every creature that resided here was now surrounding him and moving forward and fast. But to what he did not know.

Whipping his dirt covered hand on his worn trousers he closed his eyes taking in a deep breath as he let his right leg slid out behind him as he bent slightly from the waist. Letting out a long breath he snapped his eyes open and took off leaving a pile of dust in his wake.

He could move faster than most the other creatures in the forest but whatever it was they were all gathering for it had to be something big because something like this was not common.

The monsters here kept to themselves and interacted with each other as little as possible.

Letting a soft smile form on his lips he couldn't help to savor this feeling. Running at this speed brought back memories… memories of the war. Memories of a time when he lead his people into battle to fight for freedom. But that was a long time ago and there had been no need since to use his gifts since. As much as he hated them at the same time they somehow made his feel free.

Because back then it had been one of the only things that _she_ could not control. _She _would never control what was inside him.

And if his hunch was right then whatever it was that he was heading towards was something that _she_ would want. And if that were the case then he would do everything in his power to make sure _she _would not control it either.

The trees began to thin around him the forest becoming less dense and crowded with every step he took but he did not slow down as the creatures around him were still moving not as many reaching this far into the forest as of yet seeing as he had passed most further back.

But what he found was not what he had been expecting.

The whole area looked like a bomb had hit it. Coming to a halt he hesitated for a split second before venturing forward. The few creatures that surrounded the clearing crouched down whether in fear or curiosity he did not know.

"What happened here?" He whispered, as he looked down at the burnt ground no trace of life left in the soil that lay under his feet.

Lifting his gaze to the scene in front of him he gasped in shock at what he saw.

Lying in the very center of the clearing was not what he had been expecting to find.

A girl.

Visibly younger than himself but not by much, maybe two to three years. No clothes covered her porcelain skin, not a mark or scratch tainted her flesh. Petite feet lead to long shapely legs curving into a very shapely and womanly figure. She was lying on her side her right arm draped over her body and her left lying out in front of her. Most of her face was hidden from her fiery red hair that had fallen down. But he could see that her eyes were shut asleep or unconscious he wasn't sure but he was leaning towards the second option.

Trying to not stare at her naked body he walked forward pulling off his white button up shirt as he went.

Dignity was something that he had leant girls liked to have and however she came to be here he knew that if she woke up in the state she would go into a panic that he really did not want to deal with… well that and he also just didn't trust himself to not let his eyes wonder more than he already had. He already knew far too much about this girl's body to feel good about himself, like the fact that not a single hair other than on her head covered her body, if you know what he means.

Kneeling down next to her he sighed before carefully placing his hands onto her body so he could lift her up to dress her.

After finishing the painful job he slid one arm under her knees and the other under her back again being careful where he placed his hands not wanting to touch this girl inappropriately.

Turning back in the direction he came from he began the long trek home deciding it was safer to walk at human speed than to run while carrying this unconscious girl.

As he walked he glanced down at her face trying to ignore the thoughts of how beautiful she was.

"How did you get here?" He asked in a soft tone as he stared down at her peaceful face… that peaceful look however wouldn't last long, not here… not in this world.


	3. Chapter 3

Footsteps were the only things that broke the silence that hung over the castle. Hurried footsteps could be heard tapping against the marble floors as their owner rushed to get to the thrown room in time.

Not bothering to knock knowing further punishment would be given if this information were not brought to the Queens attention at once. Almost two decades had passed since Meridian was plunged into a darkness none of them had ever seen before.

It was darker and more evil than even Phoboses brief rule. And even though this was a sign of the only hope left in this world he knew if he kept such information to himself it would only bring more pain upon his family and himself and that was not something he could bare to see happen.

"My Queen forgive me for the intrusion but I bring news… of the girl" He hurried to get all the words out as the blonde beauty stared down at him with such a frightening and deadly gaze he couldn't help but feel his body shake with fear.

"Tell me more servant" She snarled her eyes unwavering as she glared down at him.

"My Queen I know no more than what I have told you but maybe it would be easier if my Queen looked outside at the sky" He said in a hurried voice wanting to get away from her dangerous being as quickly as possible.

"Very well" She growled as she stood and walked off to the right of her thrown room towards the doors that led out onto the balcony.

The wind was cold as she threw open the French doors and stepped out into the night air. The world around her was as dark as it was during the day the sun having gone out many many years ago.

But as she looked up at the sky she saw something that she had never seen before not even before her rule as Queen.

The sky in front of her looked like it was literally being torn open at the very seams. Lightning cracked around the rip crackling out of control.

"It has begun" She whispered

She had come to believe that this day would never come. It had been almost two decades since she had murdered Elyon the former Queen of Meridian in cold blood along with her fellow Guardians Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee. A long eighteen years had come and gone and day by day there had been no sign of the _girl_.

Kandrakar had locked her out the moment she had stabbed Elyon in the back, poor girl didn't even know what hit her. They had locked themselves down becoming more of a fortress for light than they ever were.

She had tried. Really she had tried but even with the added strength from her fallen friends she still did not have the power to break through their walls. Something that to this day irritated her to no end. The hatred she held for the Oracle and Kandrakar was almost as strong as her hatred for that _girl_.

Snapping her fingers black sparks shot out of her fingertips as she alerted her Guards to come at once never turning her gaze away from the scene in front of her. Moments later she heard the heavy footsteps of her most trusted Guard Vathek.

Despite his betrayal to Phobos so many years ago she knew he would never betray her. After all she had been one of the reason that he switched sides in the first place. And anyway it wasn't like there was any other side to switch to this time. No Guardians to follow, no rebellion to join, nothing she had whipped them all out.

"My Queen, you called?" Vathek asked as he bowed

"It had begun my old friend… Ready the men you ride out immediately follow the lightning and you will find her. Bring her to me alive I want to hear her scream as I drain her power" She explained contempt leaking from her voice as she watched the lightning flashing across the sky drifting further and further away

"Understood my Queen I will prepare the men at once" He bowed again before hurrying from the room.

Vathek would bring her back she had no doubt there was not a soul on this planet that would consider helping her knowing the punishment would be far worse than anything they could imagine if they were caught.

Turning away from the balcony she walked back into the thrown room but stopped suddenly as a thought ran through her head. She had convinced herself that no one would help the girl but… would he?

It had been years since she had let herself think about him. After the rebellion fell she had offered him forgiveness, offered him a chance to redeem himself by standing by her and becoming her King. But he had thrown it back in her face before disappearing.

For months they had searched for him but her soldiers could not find him and despite the villagers fear of her they did not reveal where he went if they knew. He knew this world better than anyone and she was not surprised that they could not find him. They would only find him when he wanted to be found.

She had wanted what was inside him she had wanted to control it but deep down she knew that she could not control him when he had nothing else to loose.

He was the only person on this planet that would ever consider helping that girl. That is if he was even residing in Meridian anymore. For all she knew he had found safety in Kandrakar or even ventured as far as Earth to stay hidden.

"This might be funner than I first thought" She whispered a deformed smirk finding its way onto her lips. Because if he was here and if he did find the girl then she would finally have something to use against him, something to control him with.

No one betrayed her and lived to talk about it. Not even Caleb.


End file.
